Run For Your Life
Run For Your Life is the fourth mission in Hitman: Absolution. It consists of 5 segments: Burning Hotel, The Library, Pigeon Coop, Shangri-La, and Train Station. Mission Information 47's location has been revealed to the Chicago Police, and he must escape from the derelict Harold Washington Library, over the rooftops of Chicago and into an apartment complex run by hippies known as the Shangri La Garden, from which he manages to escape to street level and boarding a train at a nearby train station. Objectives *Escape the hotel *Escape the library *Evade the police *Locate the exit *Restart the train signals *Board the train on Platform B Weapons Firearms * Aries 24-7 - Carried by police officers. * HX UMP - On some SWAT officers at the Shangri-La 1st floor elevator. * Police M590 12ga - Library. Turn Left after dropping from ledge. In Alcove on Left, also at Shangri-La 1st floor. * Z&M Model 60 - Carried by police officers. Melee * Bong - Several places in the Shangri-La, including on a table opposite the checkpoint. * Bottle - Scattered among the hallways of Shangri-La. * Folding Knife - 47 Starts the level with it. * Hammer - In the library, looking at the reading section, one is on the left between the bookcase behind the rookie policeman and the bookcase covered with a protective sheet; another one can be found at the first floor of the reading section, on the right gallery, next to the wardrobe; a third one can be found next to the passage on the right wall, where once a door used to be, berween the central section and the third section (exit) of the library. * Knife - Directly to the right immedeatly after entering Shangri-la Garden. * Metal Pipe - Found under a firehose reel in the train station part after leaving the elevator and in a room beside the SWAT team. * Power Cord - On a table near a wood case in the library and, as you start, down the stairs on the right, in the corner of the room. * Radio - On a desk in the central section of the library, right side; Inside the room with the safe. * Scissors - On a table after dropping down on the left in the library. * Screwdriver - On a counter in the disco room, again found in the same room as the safe. * Statue Bust - On a desk by the large pit in the reading section. * Vase - On the desk after entering Shangri-la Garden. * Wrench - Various places on rooftop. Other * Remote Explosive - Found in the safe. Disguises * Chicago Police Officer * SWAT outfit Challenges * [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HdCx9bSY-84 Chameleon] - Pick up the disguises (Chicago Police Officer, Chicago SWAT Officer) * [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mhA_ymqaNkY Evidence Collector] - Find all evidence. **Library: On a desk next to the large statue in the reading area, where 2 cops are viewing the library's blueprints. **Shangri-La: On a ledge by the "architect" cop to the left of the first bathroom. **Train Station: On the large desk with donuts by the entrance to the train station. * Infiltrator - Complete Run For Your Life without being spotted. * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xzUmC-aARo0 Suit Only] - Complete Run For Your Life wearing only Agent 47's suit. * [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bv7lS85-Vu8 Picking on the New Guy] - This must be what they call "hiding behind the badge." :: Use the police officer (Anthony Fizano) at the circuit box as a human shield. (Library) * [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4ZLbv2TMeZA Death From Above] - Wrong place at the wrong time. :: Drop a chandelier (not the one by the exit) on a police officer. (Library) * [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eyjYsn-Lsgs Fields of Joy] - A backpacker's dream. :: Move through the marijuana garden without being spotted. (Shangri-La) * [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XrrmNtWRxkw Bong Hits] - This is your brain on drugs. :: Attack three people over the head with a bong. (Shangri-La) * [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wNEnoj1JU2k Business is Booming] - Go on. Take it. Who's gonna know? :: Acquire the notebook, open the safe and attract the cops to the safe. (Shangri-La) * [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LbYPPHJa9ss In Stereo] - Dance the night away. :: Activate the tape deck in the dance room. (Shangri-La) * The Tables Have Turned - Complete "Run For Your Life." * [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jCgkVVU2fUI Silence Please - Part 1] - The boy in blue met Little Boy Blue. :: Kill/subdue one (1) police officer and hide the body. (Library) * [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jCgkVVU2fUI Silence Please - Part 2] - The boys in blue met Little Boy Blue. :: Kill/subdue seven (7) police officers and hide the bodies (Library; carries forward through checkpoint restarts) * Mastery: Run For Your Life - This is gonna look real bad on the reports. (Complete all challenges for this mission) Trivia *In the mission's first cutscene, 47's tie is missing, but in the gameplay an following cutscenes, his tie is back. *Before the game's official release, a portion of this mission was released as a demo. In the demo, many aspects were later changed before release, and appear differently in the final game. *In the demo, the attention indicator was white instead of yellow. *The Health and Instinct meter was less detailed than the actual game's. *When 47 finally stands outside the library, on the balcony overlooking Chicago, his suit was more detailed and more "hard looking" compared to the official game. *When 47 arrives in the library, the close-up of his face shows cuts and burns on his face, while in the demo, his face was completely clean. *Some of the quotes in the demo were unused for the official game. *The elevator operator doesn't appear in the offical game, but appears in the demo. In the offical game, there is a poster saying that the man is missing. In Terminus, there is a man who resmbles this appearance at the hotel's check-in. The reason the operator doesn't appear in the elevator is possibly because it would have been too hard to escape without a disguise, making 'Suit Only' challenge near impossible to complete. *In the demo, when 47 takes a police officer as a human shield, rather than knock them out with his gun, he snaps their neck. However, in the official game, this action is not possible unless they are a target (oddly enough, the cop he takes hostage as well as some other cops are marked in red in Instinct Mode). *In the demo, 47 still has his barcode. In the official game, however, he had cut it by then, leaving a bandage on the back of his head. * In the demo, the pilot at the chopper will threaten 47 to surrender and if he doesn't they will open fire. In the actual game, the player has to get spotted in order for them to open fire. *The chandelier near the exit appears in both demo and official games, though the only way to drop it in the demo is to simply shoot it killing two officers underneath it, the player in the official game can both shoot and interactively drop it, the police can also shoot it but even though the player in the official game is not responsible the score is still reduced. Gallery Burning_Hotel.png| Burning Hotel The_Library.png| The Library Pigeon_Coop.png| Pigeon Coop Shangri-La.png| Shangri-La Train_Station.png| Train Station Video Walkthroughs Category:Hitman: Absolution missions